


》Take Her Breath Away《

by Spieluhrenwelt



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Breathplay, Cunnilingus, Devil Nadia, F/F, Hair-pulling, Nadia's Reverse Ending, Power Play, d/s dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spieluhrenwelt/pseuds/Spieluhrenwelt
Summary: Nadia and MC share a precious moment of intimacy in the Devil's realm that turns kinda rough when MC's stubborness triggers Nadia's dominant side.
Relationships: Apprentice/Nadia (The Arcana), Nadia (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	》Take Her Breath Away《

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MisssElle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisssElle/gifts).



> Another request, for The Arcana this time! It took Nadia's sexy ass to get me to write again, I think that's pretty telling. ANYWAY I hope you guys like this!

To her, red had never truly been the colour of love. Ever since she'd started this long adventure, ever since she'd first met her countess' blazing eyes, love had always been sleek purple draped in soft pastels. A lot had gone down since that time, and now, with the brightest shades of red enveloping her world at all times, that deep blinding colour had ended up growing on her. After all, red was the tall, immortal, looming architecture of her new home, red the thick hue that seeped through floors and walls and heavy tapestries and conquered everything around her.

Burning red, her cheeks, pressed against the smooth inner thighs of the Devil, and her knees, sore against the cobblestone pavement as she knelt before her throne, worshipping at her like she’d always felt compelled to do, otherworldly kingdom of fire or not. 

The fact she was lost in this sort of reminiscing thoughts didn’t seem to escape Nadia – nothing ever did – as she loudly cleared her throat to pull the once-apprentice back from her absent-minded sloppiness. This alone would have been more than sufficient for the magician to immediately fall back in line, pick up the pace of her tongue parting the wet lips to find the swollen core of her pleasure and torture it relentlessly, but before any of that could happen a strong clawed hand had already tightened its grip on her thick mahogany hair and yanked her head back, forcing her to look up at the atramentous, godlike figure towering over her. 

“Is something the matter, my heart?”  
Her voice washed over her like incense smoke, deep and dark and musical, both so foreign and so familiar. She shook her head no, in awe at her Mistress’ gaze fixed in hers.  
“Oh? I was under the impression you were getting kind of lazy here. Is something distracting you?”  
This time her question called for a direct answer.  
“No, I-”  
“Because I think you know I like to have your undivided attention.”  
“You do, my love.”

Nadia seemed pleased enough with the answer. Her hand, however, didn’t feel like it was about to leave her faithful pet’s mane any time soon; instead, it held its position firmly, keeping her head from moving back to its place between her thighs.

When the magician shot her a confused look, the Devil smiled seraphically back at her, running her glowing gaze over every tiny bit of her endearing features, from her emerald eyes to her damp lips, until it became so heavy the poor girl could no longer tell if it was actually adoring or rather inquisitive, and struggled a little against her grip to continue what she’d had to regrettably leave unfinished.  
“What’s the hurry for? I simply want to make sure your little mind doesn’t drift any further away from me, dear.” she explained, an no matter how much her companion tried to assure her nothing but her had ever occupied her mind since well before she took on the Devil’s throne, she wouldn’t free her from the rough position she had been forcing her into, with her back and neck bent uncomfortably up and forward just so she could keep admiring her whole form from her elevated position, until the magician’s squirming to try and pull away from the hand that separated her from her much craved prize didn’t make Nadia roll her eyes in exasperation.

“My, perhaps I have been allowing you too much freedom lately, you can’t even be quiet and still for- !”  
Her scolding got abruptly interrupted when the magician saw her chance to dip in again in her lady’s momentary distraction and took it, burying her face in between her thighs once more and embracing her sex with her whole mouth while her tongue relentlessly explored her most sensitive bits, having her jumping a little on her seat with a funny noise that was both blissful and indignant. When she tried – with much less insistence, this time – to push her head away again, the redhead actually fought to stay there, her viriscent gaze fixed on her lover in a spark of determination that she rarely displayed with Nadia and that a part of her was already mentally cursing, given how little her countess was prone to tolerate dishobedience.

“Oh...so you wish to play it that way? Fine.” was the Devil’s response as soon as she was able to catch her breath again, her voice deep and thundering now despite the obvious strain of pleasure. Before the apprentice could even begin to think about apologizing or fleeing her, the slender hand of the devil countess slid down her exposed abdomen between her own thighs to pinch the magician’s nose closed, her legs now locked around her head to keep it in place at all costs. The girl took a while to process what was going on, and even once she did, she could only shoot an apologetic look up at her mistress who was watching her with expecting, daring coldness, before turning once more to her worshipping - with quite a urgency this time. Her rhythm, which had been sloppy and self-indulgent before, took very little time to become messy and frantic, her pace growing faster and her laps deeper as seconds passed and took away precious oxygen, leaving her feeling more and more dizzy. Just above her head, her countess moaned and squirmed with pleasure, her strong thighs clenching and trembling around her skull making her all the more numb; yet, no matter how much darker her vision had started to grow, no matter how her chest felt like it was caving in, no matter the copious amount of drool and fluids running down her chin and onto her chest, the magician wouldn’t dare break away from her lover, desperately continuing to eat her out until she could feel Nadia’s whole body shake with ravenous force, her hips bucking up against her gaping mouth and her hooves scratching at her back as she rode down her climax in a long, almost musical series of liquid moans. Finally, with the last sparks of her orgasm, the Devil’s grip on her kneeling servant’s hair loosened enough for her to break free, allowing her to gasp for as much air as her lungs could hold just before her body suddenly felt too light to stand on her own, and everything went dark. 

In her mind, or what was left of it at the moment, she was ready for her body to hit the cold tiles on the floor, but when she fell, she found a pair of strong, welcoming arms to catch her and hold her instead. Her eyes couldn’t quite align on her beloved’s blushing face yet, despite being so close to it now, sitting in her warm, wet lap; nonetheless, she smiled blissfully, still panting and twitching a little for being deprived for so long, and giggled softly when rewarded with a kiss. Having almost passed out didn’t seem to have inhibited her hunger in the slightest.

“So” sighed the Devil once she was able to regain a little bit of her composure. “You really chose me over breathing, huh? Impressive”. Her hand ran slowly and surely on the magician’s outer thigh, sending a shiver on anticipation through her still somewhat dizzy body.

Her answer came as natural as her newfound breath.

“Over everything. As I always did.”


End file.
